Cullen Pranking War
by twilightfan13
Summary: Pranks galore! Which team will win? what is the prize? Sucky summary but PLEASE read & review
1. Introduction

Bella POV

I am glad Edward finally transformed me into vampire I just woke up 2 months ago. Edward told me I get to pick the annual Cullen games this year. I decided on pranking wars. I also involved the wolves, some of the Volturi, Denali's, and random vampire's we know. I get to pick the teams. Since there will be 26 of us I decided on 2 teams of 13. Teams will be spilt in half. Team 1 is Me, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Kate, Jane, Alec, Afton, Renata, Zafrina, & Benjamin. (_**A/N I know some of the second teams names aren't real). **_Team 2 is Rosalie, Emmett, Irina, Tanya, Aron, Peter, Kachiri, Carly, Layla, Victoria, Talia, Karmen, & Lillian. Everyone is already at the Cullen's mansion. I walk in and tell them the teams & give them a list of rules & over used pranks.

_Rules_

_No killing humans_

_No physical damage to humans_

_No destroying furniture _

_No burning house down or any building_

_No fighting! _

_If you use over used prank or break a rule 10 points will be deducted (depends on severity)_

_NO INVOLVING THE WOLVES OR ANYONE __**NOT**_ _IN THE GAMES_

_Some power's that vampire's have can be used_

_Have fun!_

_Over-used pranks _

_Burning of personal items _

_Flooding places/buildings_

_Replacing shower/bath/bathroom items with other things_

As soon as Emmett read that he snorted. I glared at him. We are gonna start tomorrow.


	2. The Prank Idea

**Bella POV **

I am so excited! Today is the day we start the pranking war! I yell at Edward to get dressed. As soon as we get finished dressing we run back to the main house. All the players of the pranking war are present. When I got inside I said "Is everyone ready for the prank war?!" I got a chorus of yes,& bring it on's." I got my team together and we headed back to the cottage to plan our first prank. I already had an idea though. Mwahahahaha those guys will never see what's' coming!

**Edward POV **

I think my dear Bella has finally gone of the rocker. When she was human she never & I mean _never _liked prank wars & other things we did. Now she is all hyped up & ready. She looks like she has an idea already to do. Oh dear I wonder what could be going on in that head of hers…? Our team arrived after that and we sat down & began plotting our first move. Bella was the first to go. She said "We should fill all of there clothes & shoes with super glue, then we will smother the clothes in fake blood that smells like animal blood. Bella is ecstatic that we like her idea. Alice says that our prank will be successful we just have to be _very very _careful after it's done. This will be an interesting prank war. I wonder if Bella knows what she has gotten herself into?


	3. Prank commencing

**Rosalie POV**

I know that the other team is already plotting

against us so we need to move quickly as we can. Our prank is gonna need to be brilliant! I gather the team in the main house. As soon as we all sat down I told them what I had thought of. "We are gonna kidnap Esme, then we will run her north & give them a fake location." After that was said I got a chorus of 'thats a great idea'. For the moment I forgot Alice would see what I had planned to do for our prank.

**Alice POV**__

I saw what Rosalie had planned for us so I went to go warn Esme & the rest of the team what they had planned. We are gonna need to be over protective of Esme for a while. -_Rosalie was trying to be sneaky like the night around her. She is going to try & put her plan into action in 2 days. Esme will be alone not caring about our objections & Rosalie is able to grab her & take her to Vancouver,Canada.- _I knew Edward had seen the vision and was telling esme no matter what, she _will not _be alone. I hear Esme try to object but Edward says he won't have any of it. Sometimes his stubbornness comes in handy. Even though she is our mother & we should listen to whatever she says,sometimes we don't listen to what she tells us to do.

**Zafrina POV **

Ah the joys of a prank war. When Kachiri & I were called to the states I was curious as to what they had planned that involved us. Once we knew their intentions we laughed. It had been a couple of decades since we have been involved with a prank war. Last time it involved me hanging upside down & covered in pink,blue,& green paint. It took me 2 months to get all of the paint out. Alice & I were the one's who mostly guarded Esme,because of our gifts. My gift is to take away people sense of can see the future so we will be able to protect her from team 2.

**Bella POV **

It took time to get all of the clothes filled with glue & covered with blood,but we did ,Renata,Kate,Jane,& I went to do the prank. We split the names up so it wouldn't take long to do it. I got Rosalie,Emmett,& got Irina,Aron,& got Victoria,Talia,& got Layla,Peter,Kachiri,& Carly.

_*******************Flashback********************_

_I snuck up to Rosalie & Emmett's room and found the hidden button to their closet & covered everything with glue & when I was done with that I covered them in blood & ripped the clothes in certain spots.I found their backup closet & did the exact same felt good to get revenge on Rosalie for when she was __very very __rude to me when I was a human._

_******************* End Flashback ******************_

**- 3 hours later - **

When we met up at the allotted spot,we ran back to the cottage.


	4. Worrys and Pain

**YAY! I finally updating! I'm still looking for a writing partner. Pm me if your interested! Onward with the story!**

**Twilightfan13~**

**Bella POV**

When I got to the cottage where the others were…I was nervous we had gotten prank while some of us were out,but I doubt they could've gotten past the people protecting esme.

**Rosalie POV **

I swore to myself because I had forgotten Alice would see it and warn the others.I had told the others,they said they tried to get esme,but they were guarding plan had been thrown off track but I would quickly make another plan to prank them.I would make sure its full proof this will get a prank so bad that they will go dry sobbing to their mommy's and daddy…**Mwahahahahaha**

**Tanya's POV**

Stupid Bella and her gifted family…We could've pulled our prank of if they hadn't surrounded the mother with they're some of the gifted members…I have an idea so I shout out "OH ROSALIE!" They're going to regret guarding her.

**Esme POV **

This prank war has barely begun and people are turning against each other.I know it's in their best interest to keep me safe,but I feel jasper calmed me down I shot him a grateful smile.

**Jasper POV **

Sometimes being an empath if you didn't have my give you could feel the tension,worry,and excitement in the was amplified because of my power.I started to sing a son eddie-boy hates.I wanted him to feel my pain. For no random reason.*sigh*


End file.
